


A sleepy morning

by Stabby_Stab



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Name Calling, F/M, Fluff, I could listen to the audiobook but brain won’t let me sit still long enough for that, I jus… temder…, I’ve lost my copy of the book so I can’t remind myself of the smaller details, Lazy Mornings, Marriage, Married fluff is my favorite troupe, Short & Sweet, otherwise this would just be book canon, spits out a oneshot instead of the wip I have, weird mix of book and movie canon?, written in the am like everything else I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabby_Stab/pseuds/Stabby_Stab
Summary: Sophie wakes up to Howl, on the day after their wedding_____Im soft and like married fluff. Sue me.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	A sleepy morning

Sophie sighed softly, the morning light shining right to her eyes, warm and bright, forcing her awake in the most irritating of manners. Howl's arm was draped over her, his torso pressing to her back, cradling her protectively. 

She would of found this adorable if she didn’t have to piss so fucking badly. 

She tried wiggling out of his arms, only for him to grunt, like a puppy who doesn’t want to move from his owner's lap, and pull her closer. 

“Howl…” she whispered softly “I gotta go to the bathroom”

“Go later…” his voice was husky from sleep, and he obviously wasn’t awake at all. “I wanna hug you…” 

Sophie rolled her eyes, “Howl  _ please _ ”

Her husband grumbled, pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck. 

_ Her husband. _

As the eldest sibling, she never expected to get married, or if she did, she expected it to be when she was much older. Everyone knew younger siblings got the luck in relationships, just like with jobs and beauty, that was just how it was. She honestly expected to spend the rest of her life whispering spells to hats, but here she was, held in the arms by the most pretty and obnoxious man in the world, who she happened to adore. 

A very pretty and obnoxious man she happened to have married a couple of hours ago. 

Sophie’s heart fluttered at the memories, Sophie Hatter-Pendragon, maybe it didn’t quite roll off the tongue but it sure felt lovely to say anyways. Everything about that night filled her with a warm buttery feeling. It was wonderful. 

She still had to pee though.

Detangling her legs from howls, despite his little whines of complaint as he tried to hold on to her, she managed to sit up from howls clinging grasp. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, before getting up and going to the restroom. 

As she was washing her hands, she heard Howl haphazardly walk towards the bathroom, in that weird still asleep way you walk on weekend mornings, when you have to get up to take out your dog but you can go to bed again right afterwards. 

He stumbled through the bathroom door, wrapped his arms around her, and put his head in the crook of her shoulder. “...Beds cold without you little mouse…” he breathed into her hair, his touch feeling lovely and warm. “Come back and cuddle some more”

She snorted a little at the old pet name, “You're insufferable, of course you dork.”

Howl hummed, and dragged her back to their room, and crawling back into bed with her, where he immediately grasped onto her and pulled her close, pressing her face against his chest, his arms and legs wrapping around her like a human octopus. 

Sophie sighed, in satisfaction this time, rather than light glaring its way into her eyes. What a lovely, sleepy way to spend a morning. 


End file.
